


Жизнь под прикрытием, или что гложет Геллерта Гриндевальда

by koryusai279



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Children, Comedy, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Что может послужить идеальным прикрытием для темного волшебника? Конечно же - муж и куча детей!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сценарий для комикса.  
> Основой сюжета послужила переписка в коментах.  
> Референс - семейство Розиты и Нормана из "Зверопоя".

Действующие лица.

 **Альбус Дамблдор**  
 **Геллерт Гриндевальд**  
 **Старший аврор** — аврор, приставленный Министерством Магии наблюдать за Геллером Гриндевальдом. Видом и повадками напоминает Снейпа.  
 **Младший аврор** — восторженный стражер на первом задании. Видом и повадками напоминает Криденса.  
 **Дети**

Сцена 1.  
Уютная спальня в светлых тонах. В окна с раздвинутыми занавесками струится яркий дневной свет. В большой кровати, явно рассчитанной не на одного, спит Геллерт Гриндевальд. Он просыпается, протирает глаза. Осознает, что один. Понимает, что проспал. Подбегает к окну, высовывается, видит, что на дворе белый день. Берет в руки висящий на шее хроноворот и яростным движением делает два оборота.

Сцена 2.  
Большой, немного странных очертаний дом, предположительно — в Годриковой лощине. Близ него аппарируют два аврора.

Младший аврор: Геллерт Гриндевальд! Вот это да! Мы увидим самого Гриндевальда!  
Старший аврор: Да.  
Младший аврор: А я думал, он в Нурменгарде.  
Старший аврор: Все так думают.  
Младший аврор: Тогда почему он здесь?  
Старший аврор: Потому что Альбус Дамблдор взял его на поруки и поселил у себя. В конце концов, Дамблдор — единственный волшебник, чья магия может превозмочь магию Гриндевальда. Все сошлись, что так будет лучше. Гриндевальда же обязали ежедневно отмечаться у проверяющего аврора, что он не покидал пределов дома.  
Младший аврор: А… а разве это законно?  
Старший аврор: Я тебя умоляю. (достает волшебную палочку) Пойдем. Нужно проверить охранные чары вокруг дома.

Сцена 3.  
Внутренность спальни, которую мы видели в сцене 1. Раннее утро. В постели, развернувшись лицом друг к другу, мирно спят Альбус Дамблдор и Геллерт Гриндевальд.  
Слышен шорох раздвигаемых штор; сумеречный утренний свет освещает спящего Дамблдора, и мы видим, как чья-то рука тянется к нему и будит, слегка потряся за плечо. Дамблдор просыпается, сонно щурится, глядя на спящего рядом волшебника; потом, что-то сообразив, смотрит на того, кто его разбудил. Камера меняет ракурс: у постели, сияя улыбкой и начищенным медным кофейником на подносе, стоит другой Геллерт Гриндевальд. Альбус чуть вздыхает, садится и принимает из его рук чашку кофе.

Альбус (с легким упреком): Тебе не следует так злоупотреблять хроноворотом, Геллерт.  
Геллерт (наливая ему кофе): И тебе доброе утро, Ал. Ты же знаешь, иначе мне не справиться… Тшш, осторожней, не надо меня будить! Дай мне поспать, Ал, я вчера был вообще никакой.

Сцена 4.  
Та же спальня. Альбус, уже вставший и халате, но все еще с чашкой в руке, открывает дверь наружу, не переставая вполголоса о чем-то беседовать с Геллертом.

Сцена 5.  
Больших размеров комната высотой на два этажа — холл, гостиная, (по совместительству еще кухня, столовая и еще что понадобится), с лестницей, уходящей вверх и балюстрадой, опоясывающей ее на уровне второго этажа. Она хорошо освещена и при этом напичкана множеством странных и явно волшебных предметов. На всем ее пространстве носится с дюжину Гриндевальдов, половина из них — в передниках, явно занятых какими-то домашними делами.  
Открывается одна из дверей, и на пороге появляется Альбус из предыдущей сцены, с чашкой в руках. К нему мигом подскакивает один из Гриндевальдов с палочкой наготове.  
Гриндевальды (хором, из разных мест): Доброе утро, Альбус!  
Дамблдор роняет чашку.  
Тот из Гриндевальдов, который стоит рядом, тут же изящным взмахом палочки поднимает осколки и вкладывает реставрированную чашку с кофе обратно Дамблдору в руки.

Сцена 6.  
Тот же самый холл, часа два спустя. Дамблдор, переодетый в школьную учительскую мантию, повязывает шарф, ему помогает один из Гриндевальдов. Посредине гостиной стоит стол, уставленный остатками завтрака и многочисленными тарелками, которые собирают еще двое Геллертов. Посреди всего этого то тут, то там шмыгает разновозрастная ребятня, внешностью напоминающая то Дамблдора, то Гриндевальда, деловито собираясь, видимо, в школу.  
Двое авроров входят через дверь.

Старший аврор: Мистер Дамблдор?  
Дамблдор: Добрый день, джентльмены.  
Один из Гриндевальдов (с кофейником в руке): А хотите кофе?  
Другой из Гриндевальдов: Я уже спрашивал — не хотят!  
Младший аврор: А я бы…  
Старший аврор (тихо): Я тебя умоляю. (официальным тоном) Геллерт Гриндевальд?

Многочисленные Гриндевальды хором отвечают «Да», «Я», «Ага», «Он самый».

Альбус: С вашего позволения, господа, я вас покину. Если что — Геллерт (неопределенно машет рукой в сторону многочисленных Гриндевальдов) покажет вам дом… Пока, милый. (целует Геллерта)  
Геллерт: Пока, дорогой. (целует Альбуса) Эй, дети! (хлопает в ладоши) Кому нужно в Хогвартс — быстро в камин за папой Альбусом!.. Пока, Перси! Пока, Брайан! Пока, Фрэнк! Пока, Лайонел! Пока, Батильда!

Старший аврор в это время начинает обходить всех по очереди Гриндевальдов, бесцеремонным взмахом палочки проверяя на отсутствие оборотных или иных чар. Младший аврор изумленно пялится вокруг.

Младший аврор: А… а это ваши дети?  
Геллерт: Верно, юноша!  
Младший аврор: А сколько их у вас?  
Геллерт: А вы посчитайте!  
Старший аврор (тихо): НЕ НАДО.  
Младший аврор: А…  
Старший аврор (тихо): Многие пытались. И всякий раз получалось разное число… (вслух, официальным тоном) Мистер Гриндевальд, благодарю. Мы удостоверились, что вы — это действительно вы. Теперь мы пойдем осмотрим дом на предмет недозволенных магических предметов. (поднимается вверх по лестнице. Младший аврор следует за ним.)  
Младший аврор (тихо): Но… откуда…  
Старший аврор: Ты про детей? Честно, я не знаю. Но, не забывай, перед нами два самых великих мага современности. А уж если они объединят усилия, они еще и не такое выкинуть могут.  
Младший аврор: Но… это же незаконно…  
Старший аврор: Я тебя умоляю. Пусть лучше Гриндевальд отрывается на дамблдорских детях, чем составляет очередной план по захвату мира.  
Младший аврор: Ой! Эта птица, вон там… это феникс? я думал, он красный.  
Старший аврор: Это буривух.  
Младший аврор: Кто?  
Старший аврор: Буривух. Птица-библиотека. Никакого дома не хватит, чтобы хранить все книжки, нужные для обучения этих… юных созданий.  
Младший аврор: А я думал, буривухов не существует.  
Старший аврор: Все так думают. Но Скамандер где-то достал.  
Младший аврор: А разве это законн…  
Старший аврор: Я тебя умоляю!

Сцена 7.  
Задний двор. Автомобиль, напоминающий аналогичный семейства Уизли, по чьей внешности видно, что он пал жертвой непримиримых противоречий между любовью к хайтеку одного владельца и любовью второго ко всяким милым штучкам и рюшечкам. У его открытой двери стоит Геллерт Гриндевальд и помогает детям забраться внутрь.  
Младший аврор из любопытства засовывает голову в салон. Обнаруживает, что внутри машина выглядит, как рейсовый школьный автобус на тридцать кресел.

Младший аврор: Ох, ничего себе!  
Геллерт: Подбросить?  
Старший аврор (решительным жестом извлекая младшего коллегу из авто): Нет, спасибо. Мы своим ходом.

Сцена 8.  
Внутренность автомобиля, висящего, судя по облакам за окном, где-то весьма высоко. Геллерт Гриндевальд передвигает стрелку на магическом навигаторе. В одном окошке прибора тут же вспыхивает путь, в другом — герб Шармбаттона. Раздается хлопок, автомобиль слегка потряхивает, пейзаж за окном меняется — видны зеленые лужайки регулярного французского сада и белые стены. Геллерт открывает дверь, и наружу, поцеловав его на прощанье, выбегают пятеро подростков в униформе Шармбаттона.

Геллерт: Пока, Ариана! Пока, Кендра! Пока, Лили! Пока, Морни! Пока, Энтони!

Закрывает дверь. Переключает навигатор. В окошке вспыхивает герб Дурмстранга.

Сцена 9.  
Внутренность автомобиля. Геллерт Гриндевальд один. Он в изнеможении опускает голову на руки, держащие руль, и только тут становится понятно, как он на самом деле устал.  
Достав палочку, Геллерт колдует бодрящее заклинание. Затем пальцами взбивает волосы в агрессивный ёжик, а из бардачка достает накладные усы. Белозубо улыбается Очень Злодейской Улыбкой. Ставит стрелку навигатора на цель, чьи координаты не видны.  
Раздается хлопок — и автомобиль с Гриндевальдом исчезает.

Сцена 10.  
Холл в доме Дамблдора, который мы видели в пятой сцене, опустевший, с убранным столом.  
Открывается дверь. Из нее, протирая глаза, выходит заспанный Геллерт Гриндевальд в ночной рубашке. Удивленно оглядывается.

Геллерт: Не понял… а где все?


	2. Chapter 2

Действующие лица.

**Геллерт Гриндевальд  
Дарт Вейдер  
Ягами Лайт  
Злодеи и злодейки** по выбору читателя

Геллерт Гриндевальд (сидит на стуле, скрестив руки, и обращается к невидимой аудитории):…И вот так я стал темным волшебником под прикрытием. Знаете, нет лучшего прикрытия, чем муж и куча детей. В этом случае никто не заподозрит у вас не то что намерений захватить мир, а даже простого здравого смысла. Но что я хочу вам сказать — что это давно перестало быть просто прикрытием. Наш с Альбусом дом, это — центр мира, и это то место, в которое я — и он — сможем вернуться после любой катастрофы.  
Я еще помню то время, когда мы с Альбусом думали об одном и том же и не боялись открыть друг другу свои мысли. Сейчас мы говорим и думаем по-разному. Но я хочу… я хочу, чтобы, не смотря на это, мы снова научились бы доверять друг другу и быть друг с другом откровенными. Я… я не хочу, чтобы у меня было, что скрывать от него. Ни своих мыслей, ни своих планов. Альбус — умный человек. И он понимает, что происходит вокруг. Взять наших с ним детей. Они рождены на стыке магии и маггловской генной инженерии. Так вот, все эти прекрасные мальчики и девочки, — в глазах магглов они что-то вроде гибрида овечки Долли с генномодифицированным помидором. Про волшебный мир и говорить нечего — там создание человека отнесено к разряду Темных искусств. Последний известный мне маг, который предположительно добился в этом определенных результатов, был навеки изгнан волшебным сообществом, так, что мы даже не знаем его настоящего имени, только маггловское — доктор Фауст. Кстати, он тоже был профессором, как и мой Альбус. Студенты, говорят, очень любили его. Сколь можно судить по маггловским источникам, за ним гонялись авроры и в конце концов прикончили на глазах его же учеников… Надеюсь, эта история дает представление о том, как обстоят дела в волшебном сообществе.  
Наш мир несовершенен и полон несправедливости. Альбус не может этого не видеть. А, значит, рано или поздно мы снова станем союзниками в священном деле переустройства этого общества. И я надену плащ темного волшебника и займу среди злодейской братии подобающее мне место не раньше, чем это произойдет.

Камера отъезжает, и мы видим на стене за Гриндевальдом надпись «Общество анонимных злодеев», а перед ним — ряд столов, где в разных живописных позах сидят отрицательные герои из разных канонов. Дарт Вейдер, привлеченный речью Гриндевальда, проходит вперед и занимает место за одним из передних столов. Рядом с ним оказывается миловидный юноша в черном, со значком в виде пурпурного сердца, означающим «три года в завязке», на лацкане пиджака. Это Ягами Лайт.

Дарт Вейдер: А сколько у вас детей? Если не секрет, конечно.  
Гриндевальд: Не секрет. У нас с Альбусом восемнадцать детей.  
Эта цифра возникла, когда я подумал, что хорошо было бы иметь по одному способному студенту на каждом значимом факультете каждого важного университета магии. Контроль над умами подрастающего поколения в будущем будет важнее контроля над пушками. Потом, конечно, я отказался от этой мысли. Наши с Альбусом дети никогда не станут разменной монетой в решении мировых проблем.  
Теперь я думаю, что, наверное, стоило бы остановится на пятнадцати. Но мы, ээ, мы увлеклись в процессе.  
Дарт Вейдер: А они настоящие?  
Гриндевальд: В смысле, не иллюзия ли они? Нет. Они настоящие. Настоящие люди из плоти и крови.  
Ягами Лайт: А скажите, что за технология лежит в основе их создания? Могут ли с ее помощью заводить детей и не-волшебники?  
Гриндевальд (внимательно вглядывается в собеседника, словно пытаясь считать с него какую-то информацию): Знаете, а я не уверен, что ваш партнер не является волшебником… Но да, думаю, вскоре эта технология станет вполне доступной и для не-магов. Если, конечно, возможность ее использования не будет на корню зарезана общественным мнением. Знаете, почему-то при словах «клонирование» и «генная модификация» все думают об уродах-мутантах и искусственных солдатах. Никто не думает о семьях, которые благодаря этому смогут иметь детей. Не говоря уже о том, как это расширит рамки самой семьи — вместо традиционной гетеросексуальной пары детей смогут заводить семьи, состав которых может включать любое количество людей любого пола.  
Кто-то из злодеев: Вы думаете, это правильно?  
Гриндевальд: Я думаю, что история показывает нам, что, когда вставал вопрос о том, признавать или нет права какой-либо малой группы, то общество всегда выигрывало именно в том случае, когда эти права признавались. И что природа любит разнообразие. И что я мечтаю жить в обществе, где стык магии и науки породит новые ресурсы, которые, если перераспределить их правильно, обеспечат стабильность и процветание всем слоям человечества. И где на моих детей будут смотреть, как на полноценных граждан, а не на продукт генетического эксперимента. Где будут признаны права всех меньшинств, легализованы однополые браки — и где мы с Альбусом, наконец, сможем официально пожениться.  
Ягами Лайт: Восемьдесят процентов мировых ресурсов сосредоточены в руках пяти процентов населения. И они не отдадут их нам так просто.  
Гриндевальд: Мы постараемся найти компромисс.  
Ягами Лайт: А если не найдем его, мы их уничтожим.  
Гриндевальд (кивает): А если не найдем его, мы их уничтожим.  
Я бы сказал — для всеобщего блага, но выражусь проще — для счастья наших детей.


End file.
